Many medical procedures employ medical grade cement in connection with the restoration and strengthening of bone structures. During such procedures, cement is typically dispensed to a bone to fill in voids or spaces in the bone or between medical devices or implants attached to or embedded within the bone. These dispensing devices may include devices as simple as syringes and as complex as electronically controlled valves.
Due to the medical nature of some procedures, the amount and placement of the flowable cement in some situations may need to be administered under pressure. For example, some bone cements are highly viscous and require significant pressure to expel the bone cement from a dispensing device, such as, for example, a syringe. Despite the simplicity or complexity of the dispensing device, control over when, where, how much and at what pressure cement is dispensed is of concern. Currently, there is a need for a mixing and delivery device for cement that utilizes pressure to mix and deliver cement and would permit for fewer steps or less complicated steps in dispensing the flowable cement to the target tissue site, such as a bone cavity (e.g., bone void, bone defect, bone fracture, etc.). This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.